Ulti-Mate Fantastic Four: Chapter Two
by UltiMates
Summary: Something is heading to earth, what will the FF do when it arrives! Warning: Mature Content.


Ulti-Mates

Note: All characters below are the property of Marvel Comics.

Chapter Two: Silver Sucker

Ulti-Mate Galactus Trilogy Part 1

Reed was bent over the Baxter Building computer, observing the screen's data while trying to ignore the immense pleasure Doctor Doom was causing him, ramming his rectum with rage filled rambunctiousness. Doom had been staying with the rest of the FOrgy under the guise of Sue Storm, which was facilitated by the skin suit Reed had made from her corpse. For the past five months the Baxter Building had been very little but a wall of sexual flesh. Doom had brought with him a multitude of scantily clad Latverian men, who were more than happy to serve the Four sexually. However recently the Ulti-Mates, the premier superhero team in America, had complained that none of the Four seemed to be doing superheroing. Also the building began to smell. Because of these facts Reed was currently doing some research about an approaching threat to earth.

However his mind wasn't at full capacity as Victor was furiously forcing his cock in and out of his ass. "Uggh" he finally said. "Don't stop Doom. It feels so good."

SlapSlapSlap, he heard as behind Doom was the Thing doing the same to him. Behind the thing was a burning Human Torch. "Whad ya' doin' Johnny? Screw me harder!" and Johnny complied. He pumped so hard, he started getting harder and harder. Hotter and hotter.

"Uggg… AHHHH" Johnny said. "I'm going supernova!" He came with the heat of 1000 exploding suns. The Thing's ass was luckily strong enough to take the blast. Reed turned his attention to the screen. He was shocked.

"Victor, wait! Look there at the screen! Do you see it! Something is cuming into the Earth's Atmosphere." Reed pointed at the screen. Indeed everything he said was true. What was more, it was heading straight for the Baxter Building! Suddenly an explosion "banged" behind them. Through the Smoke and rubble, the image of a man formed.

"I am Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer, Wielder of the Power Cosmic, Herald of …. What is THAT!" he said eyeing Reed's dick. "It is so beautiful, mesmerizing…"

"This is amazing." Victor said. "He seems to be totally naked, yet he lacks any form of penis! We should "probe" him and see what other secrets he may hold.

"May I touch this 'penis' of yours?" The Surfer asked

"What better way to probe is there?" asked Reed. The surfer lunged to Reed's cock, caressing it and stuffing it into his mouth. It tasted like dry rubber, which was a new and interesting taste to him. "Perhaps I should lead him to another planet." He thought to himself. He bobbed up and down sucking on the member.

"Let's see what's under your hood Norrin." Said Johnny. He pulled open the surfers ass, to reveal a tight rectum. Johnny stuffed his penis into the butthole.

"Ahh that feels so good." Said the Surfer, taking a momentary break from gagging on the rubber dick. He was exceptionally good at giving oral sex, which read suspected was part of this "power cosmic" that was mentioned upon his entrance. Reed was sure to cum within minutes.

"Ya' know guys, maybe we should stop and listen to what he was gonna say…" said the Thing.

"Don't be such a puritan Ben, Victor could use some help over there." Suggested Johnny. He was right, over to his left Mr. Grimm could see that Doom was attempting to jerk it to the visual spectacle of the alien bouncing between the two. Grimm walked up to him, took his cock, ad stuffed it into his giant, rock mouth.

"Ahh… Grimm, your mouth, I expected it to be cold, rocky, and dry. But no… it is soft, warm, and so, so wet. I'm going to… Uggh!" exclaimed Doom as he came all over Ben Grimm's rocky exterior. The semen seeped between the cracks, touching the soft, yet strong and heat resistant layer underneath. It was the only way he could truly feel anything.

"Dear god Victor, that's HOT!" said Johnny, as he came inside of the strange alien being. Reed to was unable to hold his semen any more, and came in the Surfer's mouth, with the force that could shatter a planet. They all sat still for a moment.

"Strange, that sensation was new to me. I am lucky I possess the power cosmic, or I could have died just then. Thank you for this experience." Said the Surfer.

"It was… nothing." Said Reed.

"Now, I meant to say, I am the Herald of Galactus, who comes to "Fuck the World!"

"Dear god." Said all in unison.

To be continued…


End file.
